This invention relates to sheltering structures particularly for protection against hurricanes, tornadoes, squalls and the like.
Storms, hurricanes, typhoons, tornadoes and the like are devastating to building structures. In the United States, wind damage to building structures result in numerous injuries and deaths each year. Moreover, these storms also cause millions of dollars in property losses each year. Hurricane Andrew, which struck Florida in 1992, caused numerous injuries and deaths as well as an estimated $100 million in damages to residential homes alone. Even in the heaviest hit areas in Florida, however, where wind speeds exceeded 150 Knots, reinforced structures withstood the wind far better than non-reinforced structures.
Much of the wind damage to the structures occurred at xe2x80x9cweak linksxe2x80x9d of the building structure, namely the junction between the roof and vertical support structures, i.e., walls. Another xe2x80x9cweak linkxe2x80x9d of the building structures most affected by the storm, was the nailedsecured joints, i.e., where the aluminum siding attached to the outside of the structure or a joint securing one piece of material to another. When wind is able to get under these xe2x80x9cweak links,xe2x80x9d as one is weakened, additional pieces that are attached are also weakened, causing the integrity of the structure to be compromised and sometimes totally destroyed.
In addition to winds causing damage to the outside of a structure, high velocity winds can also destroy a structure from the inside out. For example, if any of the openings in a structure are breached, the high velocity force of the winds entering the structure create positive pressure against the roof weakening the structure. At the same time the high velocity of the winds streaming over the roof on the outside creates a suction. This combination of internal positive pressure and external suction will inevitably tare the roof off of the house.
In an effort to prevent the breach of openings in the structure as well as, to protect windows and doors against shattering from debris colliding at high velocity, homeowners and businesses usually board-up openings with various types of panels when there is a threat that the weather pattern will bring high velocity winds. In the case of certain types of wind driven storms, i.e. squalls and tornadoes, however, the landowner may not have sufficient time to secure windows and doors from eminent destruction. Thus, in this situation the structure is left unprotected and is vulnerable to the force of the high velocity winds generated by the fast approaching weather pattern.
In cases where landowners have enough warning and are able to protect the openings in the structure, in many instances, corrugated metal panels are fastened over the openings by top and bottom rails which remain in place at all times even in non-hurricane seasons. Of course, the rails are very unsightly and distract from the clean lines of a structure. Other panels are fastened to the openings by screws screwed into permanent anchors which are placed into the flush walls surrounding the openings. These again are permanent installations that are very unsightly, are subject to corrosion, and potentially represent another xe2x80x9cweak linkxe2x80x9d that may be affected by high velocity winds.
In addition, hurricane force winds of one hundred miles/hr and higher are known to set up harmonic vibrations that will result in rattling loose the above described installation because of the metal to metal contact between the fasteners and the corrugated metal panels. Further, anchors of various types are also prone to failure because of progressive corrosion in coastal areas. In addition, anchors driven into blocks which are hollow and only xc2xd inch thick are inadequate to hold a large force form shaking loose during a major storm.
In a residential setting where the resident decides to nail protective covers, i.e., plywood sheets, to the side of the house, most homeowner have no experience in nailing into concrete and any nailing close to the edge of an opening will simply break the block away behind the panel and any anticipated holding power is greatly diminished from this common mistake. Even assuming that the homeowner is able to nail the protective covers to the side of the house, there will always be at least one opening unprotected so as to provide for egress. This one opening when breached is enough to cause the internal positive pressure discussed above. Moreover, the nailed protective covers add additional xe2x80x9cweak linksxe2x80x9d to the structure which are vulnerable to high velocity winds. In addition, although the techniques discussed above may provide some protection to a structure against high wind velocity, these techniques do not protect the walls and roofs of the structure. These sections of the structure remain vulnerable to the high velocity winds.
In view of the problems associated with the foregoing, there is a need for a protection system for building structures that is easy to implement, can withstand high winds, reduce the number of xe2x80x9cweak linksxe2x80x9d in a structure, and protect a structure against destruction during high wind situations.
The present invention provides an interlocking roof and wall system for protecting a building structure. The interlocking roof and protective wall system comprises a plurality of supports that form downward facing open channels which are either already attached o an overhang or for existing roofs are attachable to the overhang. For the purpose of this application the term xe2x80x9cinterlockingxe2x80x9d means any system where one piece fits into another. The plurality of protective walls that interlock into the overhang surround the building structure, a portion of the walls fit into the channel formed by the supports. The interlocking roof and protective walls can be secured in place by additional mechanisms or can simply lie within one another.
Surrounding at least a portion of the plurality of protective walls is a plurality of retainer walls. The retainer walls form a cavity which is at least partially below grade wherein the protective walls are positioned within. At the base of the protective walls is a hydraulic lifting system that is in contact with a portion of the protective walls. The hydraulic lifting system is actuable to extend a member which pushes against the protective walls, thereby lifting the protective walls out of the cavity formed by the retainer walls. The protective walls are lifted to a height whereby at least a portion of the protective walls interlock in the downward facing open channel attached to the overhang of the roof.
After the storm is over, the protective walls can be lowered back into the cavity formed by the retainer walls by releasing the hydraulic fluid from the pressurized cylinders, causing the protective walls to slowly disengage from the interlocking supports and rest in the cavity.
This system can be installed at the time of construction or can be retrofitted to most existing building structures. It is understood that some building structures may need additional construction, i.e., building an overhang, for the system to work.